1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermediate adapter that is interposed between an exchange head for generating an image signal through catching a subject image by an image taking optical system and a camera main frame on which the exchange head is detachably mounted to receive the image signal and perform at least one of an image display and an image storage. The intermediate adapter is adapted to receive the image signal from the exchange head and transfer the image signal to the camera main frame when the exchange head is attached to the camera main frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
It happens that when a person takes a photograph by a camera, too hard release operation of the camera would bring about a camera shake. The camera shake phenomenon often occurs when a beginner performs a release operation of a camera, or an operator not restricted to the beginner performs the release operation instantly in response to the shutter chance. In view of the foregoing, there is proposed a camera having a function of correcting the camera shake so as to perform fine photography even if the beginner is concerned, or even if the release operation is performed instantly in response to the shutter chance. As the camera shake correcting function, in many cases, there are known ones in which lens or reflection mirrors, which are a part of the image taking optical system, are driven in accordance with a detection condition of a camera shake detecting section (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai Hei. 10-104679, and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai Hei. 6-250098). Further there is proposed one in which a vibration proofing adapter is mounted on the camera main frame to alarm the camera shake (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai 2000-352732). Furthermore, in a camera system comprising an exchange head and a camera main body, there is proposed one in which an intermediate adapter is interposed between the exchange head and the camera main body so as to cause the intermediate adapter to correct the camera shake (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai Hei. 6-189181).
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai Hei. 6-189181 discloses technology in which variable vertex angle prism (hereinafter it is referred to as VAP) is disposed in an intermediate adapter and convexoconcave lenses are provided before and after the VAP, and the VAP in the intermediate adapter is driven in accordance with the detection result of the camera shake detection sensor so that the camera shake correction is carried out with great accuracy. This type of structure, that is, one in which the VAP and the convexoconcave lenses are provided in the intermediate adapter and the VAP is driven so that an image free from the camera shake is formed on an imaging device, is effective for a separate type of camera in which an image taking optical system is disposed at the exchange head side and the imaging device is disposed at the camera main frame side. But such a type of structure is not applicable to a camera system wherein an exchange head, which is provided with an image taking optical system and an imaging device in a united body, is mounted on a camera main frame.